A vastly improved synthetic method which does not require protecting groups and which is readily applicable to large scale work has been extended to synthesis of a number of N-acyl norreticuline derivatives which are important precursors of opium alkaloids. Preliminary phenolic oxidation experiments have given racemic N-acyl salutaridine dervatives which can be readidy converted to racemic codeine and other opium alkaloids using established methods.